Never Far Behind
by LoveAndLaughterxo
Summary: When Quinn told him to chose between her and Rachel, Puck chose Quinn. Rachel thought that meant he didn't love her, or they're unborn child. For three years she's kept her hidden. What will happen when Puck finally finds out? T for now eventually to M.
1. Prologue

**A/N: New story time! I think I'm just going to change my pen name every time I write a new one to through you guys off. So this is only a prologue. Chapter's in the future will be much longer, and this story will be much longer then the last one. I have a lot of ideas. So enjoy the prologue and I will try to get the next chapter up soon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of they're characters. Would be kinda nice though. I own Lyric, because she's an original character and all future original characters. **

* * *

It had been 4 years, 5 months, and 2 days since Rachel Berry last saw Noah Puckerman. Quinn made him choose. And he didn't choose Rachel.

It had been 4 years, 3 months and 15 days since Rachel Kristina Berry left Lima, Ohio. She moved to a small town in Oklahoma.

It was three years to the day she gave birth to hers and Noah's baby girl. Lyric Noelle Puckerman was born on February, 14th, 2012.

And here she stood in New Tulsa, Oklahoma surrounded by friends and family, celebrating her daughters third birthday. Everyone from the Glee Club, minus Quinn and Noah were in attendance.

Noah didn't know about his other daughter.

Noah didn't know about anything when it came to Rachel anymore.

Rachel watched as Lyric danced with Santana and Brittany in the middle of her living room. Rachel smiled as she saw Lyric's eyes light up at the sight of her beloved Uncle Kurt walking in the door. The 3 year old ran as fast as her little legs could take her and jumped into his arms. Kurt spun her around and smiled down at the little girl.

Rachel thought about what a life she had. Amazing friends, a wonderful family and a beautiful daughter. All of the Glee Club flew out for Lyric's birthday party.

Rachel went into the kitchen to get more food when she spotted the mail she had brought in before, and threw on the counter. She picked it up and flipped through it quickly. She saw a letter from Mr. Schuester and her brow furrowed in confusion. She ripped the envelope open and took out the letter.

_Dear Rachel,_

_I haven't see or talked to you in a long time. Since graduation actually, then you just disappeared. You're fathers gave me you're address so I could write you this letter. I miss everyone so much, as does Emma or as the school knows her as Mrs. Schuester. Emma and I have decided to throw you guys a really, really, really, late graduation/almost done with college party. I would really like it if you could make it. The others have already agreed and are coming out. But I understand if you can't make it. You're fathers tell me you're really busy. I also saw pictures of you're daughter in your fathers living room. She's beautiful. Please if you have any questions, concerns or you just want to talk give me a call. I hope you can make it. _

_Love, _

_Will. _

Rachel sighed as she read over the letter. She would go. She couldn't not go. She stuck her head out into her living room where everyone was having a good time and didn't seem to be in need of any food. She grabbed her cordless house phone and dialed Will's number. He awnsered on the second ring with a cheerful 'Hello.'

"Hi Mr. Schue—Will. It's Rachel. Yeah it's good to hear from you too. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be at the party."

* * *

**A/N: Dun! Dun! Dun! Wait, that's not scary. Kind of sad though. Poor Puck. Doesn't know he has another kid out there. Next chapter I will expand more on the Puck/Rachel break up, and when Rachel found out she was pregnant. Now just a warning at the beginning it may look like a Finn/Rachel thing. It is not. At all. I love PuckleBerry, and that's who it'll turn into eventually. Finn and Rachel, I just love they're friendship. So anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think. (:**


	2. Breakups

**A/N: Okay, this is chapter two. Now, I have to apologize for the horrible timing of when Rachel left and when Lyric was born. I'm horrible at math, and it was about…3:30 in the morning when I did that. So, I'll do the math and post it in the next chapter. Okay, so here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. : D**

* * *

Rachel didn't want to leave Lima. She really didn't, but how else would she get away from the newly renewed Puck and Quinn family with they're daughter Kaitlyn. She stayed in Lima until graduation. Before she found out she was pregnant, she was going to go to New York City. Become a star. But when she found out she was pregnant she knew that she had to give up those dreams, at least for now to raise her daughter. When she found New Tulsa, which she didn't even know there _was_ a New Tulsa, she thought there was just a Tulsa. But anyway, when she found New Tulsa she knew it was perfect. Warm summers, snowy winters and beautiful springs. Rachel had lost herself in her own thoughts as the party wore down and Matt and Mercedes started cleaning up her living room. She got up to start to object. This was her house, they were her guests, they shouldn't have to do this.

"Rachel sit down." Kurt said. Rachel looked at him and shook her head. Her hair was shorter now, not terribly short, but to her shoulders. Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.

"You guys are my guests. I should be cleaning up." She said. Finn, who was sitting on the couch with Lyric sitting on his lap, falling asleep, spoke up.

"Rachel, all you do on a normal day is clean, and look after Lyric and work. Sit down, and enjoy the maid service known as Matt and Mercedes." Finn said. Rachel looked at all of them who were yelling at her with their eyes, not wanting to wake Lyric up from her comfortable slumber that she was now in on Finn's lap. Rachel let out a long drawn out sigh then sat down. Rachel looked at her friends that were scattered throughout her living room, and her eyes landed on Lyric. She got up with a smile and went over to Finn and picked her daughter up.

"I'm going to put her down for a nap." She mouthed to Finn, who nodded. She carried the little girl up the stairs and into her room. Rachel pulled Lyric's pink comforter back and put her on the bed. She took off Lyric's shoes and put them on the side of her bed and pulled the blanket over her daughter and put her favorite stuffed bear next to her. Rachel sat on the bed and ran a hand though her daughter's hair. Lyric reminded Rachel so much of Noah, it was sickening. Rachel sat, staring at her daughter's sleeping form. She started having flashbacks to the day Noah broke her heart.

_-Flashback-_

_Rachel sat with a pregnancy test trembling in her hands. She was pregnant. With child. She was having Noah's baby. She put the test down on the sink and washed her hands. After wiping them off on a near by throw towel. She took in a deep breath and smoothed out her skirt then walked out of her bathroom and sat on her couch. How was she ever going to tell Noah that he was going to be a father again? She let out a shaky sigh and put her head in her hands and took in deep breaths trying to calm herself down. A few minutes passed by, when her door bell rang. She got up and walked over to it and opened it. She came face to face with a distraught looking Noah Puckerman. _

"_Hey Noah." She said with a smile. Noah, who was looking at the ground, looked up at her. _

"_We need to talk." He said quietly. Rachel's brow furrowed._

"_Okay." She said slowly, then moved aside for him to come in. "Come in, we can talk in here." She said. Noah shook his head. _

"_I don't think that's such a good idea." He said quietly. Rachel looked up at him and shook her head. _

"_Why?" She asked walking outside to stand with him, closing her door behind her._

"_I can't—We can't I—"He said stumbling over his words. He shoved his hands in his pockets and let out a sigh. He blinked a few times and Rachel studied him closely._

"_Noah?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder. He jerked away from her. Rachel's eyes widened. _

"_Noah?" She asked again. Noah just shook his head._

"_We can't do this anymore." He said quietly. _

"_Do what?" She asked honestly confused._

"_This." He said motioning around them, which made Rachel even more confused. _

"_Noah, I don't get it." She said._

"_Our relationship. We can't do it anymore." Noah said looking up to her eyes that were staring at him intensely. Rachel's hands fisted at her skirt._

"_Why?" She asked brokenly. _

"_I have a daughter and she deserves to have a family with me and Quinn. I love her Rachel, I'm sorry." Noah lied. He did want Kaitlyn to have a family, but he didn't love Quinn. And Quinn made him choose between his daughter and Rachel. What was he going to do? He wasn't a dead beat, so he chose Kaitlyn and Quinn by default. Rachel clasped her hands in front of her and bounced on the balls of her feet back and forth. She looked up to meet Noah's green eyes bearing into her. _

"_Okay. She said quietly. _

"_Okay?"_

"_What am I going to say to you? You've made your decision obviously. I can't change your mind. It's done now. You can't take it back. I hope you're happy I really do. I hope you and Quinn have a nice life together." Rachel said some what bitterly. _

"_Rach…" He started. He was broken; she could her it in his voice. _

"_Noah please, I really don't need to hear why else we can't be together. I-I love you." She said quietly, tears starting to stream down her face. _

"_Rachel please." He said, begging her. Rachel went up to her door and opened it as the rain started to pour._

"_I think you should go." Rachel said quietly. Noah nodded. He reached foreword and kissed her on the cheek._

"_I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear. Rachel nodded her head. As he left to go back into his truck she started to cry. _

"_I'm pregnant." She whispered as he drove away._

_-End Flashback-_

Rachel snapped out of her daze as she heard someone knock on Lyric's door. She looked down to see that the three year old was still asleep. She quietly got up off of Lyric's bed and went and opened her door. She saw Kurt on the other side. He was looking at her with a smile.

"Come on Rach. Come back downstairs." Kurt whispered to her. Rachel nodded then shut off Lyric's light and walked back out with Kurt and down the stairs. Half way down the stairs, Rachel turned to Kurt.

"Are you going to that party Will's throwing?" She asked. Kurt's face scrunched up.

"Who?"

"Mr. Schuester." She said with a laugh.

"Oh. Yeah. Are you?" Kurt asked. Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, I already called him and told him he could count on me being there." She said walking to the last step.

"Are you nervous about Quinn and Puck?" Kurt asked. Rachel nodded.

"As long as Noah doesn't see Lyric. We're good." Rachel said. Kurt sighed.

"Rachel he's going to find out sometime." Kurt said. Rachel shook her head.

"Over my dead body." She said. The rest of the Glee Club heard they're conversation and Santana looked up.

"Rachel he's right. Maybe you should just tell him." Santana said trying to reason with her. Rachel shook her head.

"No, he's just going to try and take her from me. No."

"Rachel, I know Puck. We've been best friends since we were 3. He won't take her from you." Finn said. Rachel sighed.

"I know all of you see Noah or Quinn or both on a daily basis and how hard it has got to be keeping this secret from them on a day to day basis and I want to thank you for that, but there is no way I'm telling him." Rachel said with a shake of the head.

"Maybe it will help." Matt said. Rachel rolled her eyes as she picked up Lyric's toys.

"Help with what?" She asked.

"Getting you and Puck back together." Brittany said in a 'duh' tone voice. Rachel stood up, toys in her hands.

"Noah and I are never getting back together." She hissed.

"You have a daughter with the guy." Mike insisted.

"I know that, Mike. I was there when I gave birth to the kid!" She said then put the toys in the toy box that Rachel had in the living room.

"I bet he misses you, Rach." Finn spoke up.

"He misses me like he misses the asthma attacks he had when he was a kid." Rachel mumbled then walked into her kitchen. Finn sighed.

"She'll never know." Brittany said.

"Not unless she sees past all the bull and sees how much Puck loves her." Finn mumbled.

-Lima, Ohio-

Noah Puckerman sat on the bed he shared with his girlfriend/long time partner Quinn Fabray. But they weren't in love. Not anymore. They could barely stand each other. Puck searched through his draw on the nightstand on his side of the bed, until he found what he was looking for. It was a picture of him and Rachel at his graduation the year before she graduated, which was the year she left. He sighed as he ran his finger gingerly over the picture. He smiled at it as tears came to his eyes, but he didn't cry. He was badass. He knew that he couldn't hear her, but he talked to the picture anyway.

"I miss you."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I've been thinking about this whole timing thing the whole time I was writing this. So I'm gonna put it out there now so someone who's good at math tell me if I'm right.**

**So, Rachel is a sophomore in 2009, that's last year. Weird right? Anyway, she gets pregnant senior year so that would be…2011. So if she gets pregnant in May which would be the last time she saw Puck. Okay so nine months from then would be….February(Hey I got that right!) Okay, so that would be February 2012. So then fast forward three years later and it would be…2015. So….It would be…roughly 3 years, 9 months. Right? I don't know. Someone check my math. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed! (:**


	3. Memories

A/N: Hiya! I officially love that word. It's the best one known to existence. It's like….The greatest, but it's not in the dictionary, which angers me. Someone call Webster's and tell them to put the word 'Hiya' in the dictionary. Now that, that pointless author's note is done and believe me it was pointless, it was made purely for you're entertainment, let's get on with the real Author's Note.

A/N2: Okay so a lot of you are wondering how Puck will find out about Lyric and all of that stuff. And I want to give you like….a spoiler because Puck won't find out about Lyric for 3-4 more chapters. So, here's what I'll tell you. The 'Party' that Mr. Schue/Will, I think its okay to call him Will. They're all grown. Anyway, at the 'Party' Puck and everyone will find out that Lyric, but it's not like some of you think that Puck will look at her and be like "o.O She's mine?!" Nah, he finds out thanks to one of our old pals from Glee. Who will it be? Well, you'll just have to keep reading to find that out. I'm thinking next chapter is going to be when Rachel goes back to Lima and she sees Puck. I think. But anyway, this chapter is going to be full of flashbacks. Flashbacks and some Rachel/Lyric cuteness. How can it not be cute? She's three. Oh! And the math I did at the end of last chapter is right; I was just off by a month. It would be 3 years and 10 months. So, I'm gonna go fix that after I finish with this. You guys might even get lucky and get two chapters today. But, just a warning now, after chapter 4 or 5 I have to take a mini-break. Midterms are coming up and I have to get to studying. So chapter 5 will be the last chapter you guys get until the last weekend of January, or early February. School's getting in my way. Anyway, this unusually long Author's Note is done. Enjoy. : D

* * *

The gleeks had left. Even Kurt who was staying with her, but he had a date so he went out. Rachel cleaned up the kitchen and now she was on a cleaning rampage. She was down in her basement when she came across a box; she hadn't laid eyes on in over 3 years. She took it off of the shelf and opened it. Noah's scent came out of the box immanently. She looked down in the box and there laid Noah's sweat shirt, and his McKinley High football T-shirt. She took both of them out and held them up to her nose and took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent. She put them on the floor and dug deeper into the box and found his football jersey. She held it up and smiled. The good memories were over whelming her. This box was of her and Noah; everything in it was of her and Noah. She took out a photo album and started flipping through it. She came across a picture of her and Noah in New York for Nationals his senior year. They hadn't made it to Nationals the year of Babygate, but they did the next year. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

_-Flashback-_

_Rachel bounced in her seat on the bus as they pulled into a greyhound station. She looked over at Puck who was sleeping. She started to shake his arm._

"_Noah? Come on. You have to wake up." She said excitedly. Puck's hand came up to cover her mouth._

"_Babe, you know I love you but shhh." He said to her. They exchanged 'I love yous' two months ago. He had told her he loved her two months before. Rachel frowned under his hand and reached up to remove it._

"_Noah, we're here." She said. He opened his eyes this time to see everyone getting off the bus. He yawned tiredly and stood up, stretching. He looked down at Rachel who seemed to be buzzing as she looked out the window. _

"_Rach." Puck said running a hand through her hair. Rachel tore her eyes away from the window and looked up at him._

"_Yeah?" She asked._

"_Come on, we gotta get checked in." He mumbled holding out his hand to her. Rachel got up with a smiled in laced they're fingers together. He looked down at her and smiled._

"_You really want to move here someday? It's so busy." He said to her. She shrugged._

"_If you don't want to move here after we graduate, we don't have to. Anywhere I am with you is perfect for me." She said as they stepped off the bus. They were in front of the steps of the bus when he pulled her to him. She tilted her head upward as one of his hands found its way down to her waist as the other one rested on her cheek. He grazed the soft skin of her cheek over and over then leaned down to kiss her gently._

"_I think that New York is just fine for us." He mumbled against her lips. Rachel giggled._

"_I love you, Noah." She said._

"_I love you too." He said then kissed her again. They didn't know Kurt was standing in front of them with a camera and snapped a picture of them in the middle of they're kiss. Puck pulled back from Rachel and stared at Kurt._

"_Necessary, Hummel?" He asked a smile playing on his face as Rachel buried her face into his chest._

"_Yes." Kurt said then snapped another picture. Puck laughed then grabbed Rachel's hand and led her inside the hotel with Santana mumbling how in love they were and it was sickening. As they were walking inside, Kurt looked at Mercedes and smiled. _

"_They're so in love." Kurt said dreamily. Mercedes nodded._

"_But that white boy better not hurt her, or I'll take him to the carpet."_

_-End Flashback-_

Rachel smiled at the memory then put the scrap book back into the box, closed it up and put it back on the shelf. She grabbed the clothing she took out and put them under her arm and went upstairs. As she went into her room, she smiled at another memory that was taking over her. The first time Noah had said he loved her.

_-Flashback-_

"_Just come over my house tonight." He told her one day at lunch. She looked up at him and cocked her head._

"_Why?" She asked. This was Rachel. She needed a reason for everything. Puck frowned down at her. _

"_Just come over, Rach. You won't regret it." He said then kissed her on the cheek and walked away. Rachel huffed and crossed her arms. When she went home that night she changed into a simple pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. When she showed up at Noah's house he answered the door with a huge smile. _

"_Hey babe." He said then stepped aside for her to come in. She smiled at him then came into his house and leaned up and kissed him. He pulled back and smiled down at her. _

"_So why am I here?" She asked. He smirked then grabbed her hand and led her down to his basement and covered her eyes. When he uncovered them they were standing in front of a table with food on it and candles lit and covering it. She smiled up at him as he led her over to the table and pulled out the chair for her. She sat in the chair as he sat in the chair across the table from her. _

"_I hope you like this." He said nervously. Rachel shook her head with a smile on her face. _

"_Noah this is amazing." She said._

"_You haven't seen anything yet." He said then started to eat. She did the same. As they finished he got up and grabbed her hand and led her over to the couch that was in the middle in the basement. It was covered in rose petals. She looked up at him with a confused look and a smile plastered on her face._

"_Sit." He said. She did as he said and sat on the couch. He walked out of the room and came back with a purple velvet box hidden behind his back. She was watching him as he sat down on the couch next to her._

"_So what was all of this for?" She asked. Puck rolled his eyes._

"_You'll see." He said then took the tiny box out from behind his back and placed it into her lap. She looked down at it confused then back up at him._

"_Open it." He said then motioned to it. She picked it up carefully and lifted the top up. There was a ring sitting in it. Her eyes widened at the silver band with a tiny diamond on top of it. She looked over at him._

"_Noah?" She asked. He smiled at her then scotched closer to her. He put his arm around her waist and hugged her close to him. _

"_This is a promise ring, and I know it looks like an engagement ring, but it's not. If and when we get married, it'll be bigger I promise." He said to her. She was just staring at him. _

"_Turn it over." He said. She did and on the bottom the tiny words 'I love you.' Were engraved on the silver. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes._

"_Oh Noah." She said then sniffled slightly. He cleared his throat._

"_I love you, Rachel. I promise that I always will." He said to her. She looked up to him and threw herself into his arms._

"_I love you too, Noah." She said quietly. He leaned down and kissed her. They were in love. Deeply in love. _

_-End Flashback-_

Rachel sighed at the memory and cursed all of them for sneaking up on her. She looked at the clock and realized it was already 9 o'clock. She had put Lyric down for a 'nap' at 7. It was really more like putting her to sleep. Rachel sighed then stripped her clothes off and threw them into a laundry basket she had in her room and threw Puck's football jersey over her body. She laid in her bed and curled up on her side as her thoughts went to the night they conceived Lyric.

_-Flashback-_

_It was raining. Pouring actually, and Rachel was lying on her bed watching out of her window as they rain just came pouring down. Puck was with Kaitlyn, since it was his day with her. Rachel flipped herself over and sighed. She was bored and alone, and it was raining the thing she hated most in the world. Her dads were out of town, so she couldn't go hang out with them not that she wanted to. Her doorbell rang and she got up confused and went downstairs to open the door. She came face to face with Noah who was soaked from head to toe. He looked up at her and gave her a dazzling smile. _

"_Hey beautiful." He said. She moved aside for him to come in and he did gratefully. She put her hands on her hips with an amused expression._

"_What are you doing here?" She asked trying not to laugh. He smirked at her and shrugged._

"_I dropped Kaitlyn off and I figured I'd come to see you." He said. She just nodded a smile playing on her face._

"_And how did you get so wet?" She asked as she got him a towel and handed it to him. He took it and ran it across his Mohawk. _

"_My baby died." He said talking about his truck. She looked at him and shook her head._

"_I told you to get a new car." She said as she grabbed a T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants out of a clean laundry basket. He scowled at her and threw his clothes to the side. _

"_You enjoy being right, don't you?" He asked. Rachel laughed then nodded her head and threw the clothes at him. He grabbed her from behind making her squeal. He threw her gently onto the couch and climbed on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her lips lightly._

"_I love you." He said looking into her eyes. Rachel looked up at him and kissed him again with a smile._

"_I love you too." She said. He leaned down and kissed her neck. She moaned softly. _

"_Make love to me." She whispered into his ear. He lifted his head up._

"_Are you sure?" He asked. Rachel nodded. _

"_Okay, but if you want me to stop, tell me." He said then started to kiss her neck. She knew she didn't want him too. They made love that night, and she learned to love the rain. _

_-End Flashback-_

Rachel started to cry and let the tears flow freely. She missed him, she loved him and she had his child. She flipped onto her back and put her hands in her hair and tried to stop crying. It didn't work. She was sobbing. When she stopped it was because she heard the quite, tiny footsteps of her daughter coming to her room. She tried to compose herself before Lyric came in. She was wiping the last tear off of her face as the little girl came into the room, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the sleep. Lyric climbed up on the bed and looked at her mother.

"Why you crying mommy?" She asked. Rachel shook her head and put on a said smile.

"I'm not baby girl." She said. Lyric looked at her.

"Uncle Finn tellded me lying is bad." Rachel looked at her.

"It is." She said.

"Then why you lying?" Lyric asked. Rachel sighed then pulled her daughter into her lap and leaned back against the pillows.

"Mommy's just thinking." Rachel said kissing the top of her head.

"Bout daddy?" The little girl questioned. Rachel sniffled then laughed and nodded.

"How'd you get so smart?"

"I dunno." Lyric shrugged. Rachel laughed at her little girl.

"Mommy loves you." She said. Lyric smiled.

"I love you too."

"How much?"

"More then the whole wide world." Lyric said with a smile that reached her ears. Rachel smiled again.

"You want to sleep with mommy tonight?" She asked. Lyric nodded excitedly and scrambled under the plush comforter. Rachel leaned over and shut the light off.

"Love you." Rachel whispered.

"Love you too." Lyric whispered then fell back asleep. Rachel smiled then ran a hand over her daughters hair.

"Your daddy's going to be so mad at me when he finds out about you." She whispered through tears and closed her eyes trying to fall asleep.

-Lima, Ohio-

Puck couldn't sleep. It was 2 AM, and he had work in the morning and he couldn't sleep. There was something keeping him awake and he couldn't figure it out. He got out of his bed and walked out of his room and down the stairs to sit on his couch. He leaned his head back against the couch and scrubbed a hand over his face. He got up and went over to his wallet that was sitting in a bowl. He opened it and flipped through the pictures. A lot of them were of Kaitlyn, and one of them was of Quinn and Kaitlyn. When he came to the last one, it was a picture of him and Rachel at the fair. They were smiling at the camera, and you could see Rachel's dimples. He ran his finger gingerly over the picture and smiled at it. He missed her more then words could explain. He sighed then grabbed a throw blanket and laid on the couch. He fell asleep to memories of him and Rachel playing over and over in his head.


	4. Home

A/N: Another chapter here! So in this chapter, I've decided that Puck and Rachel will see each other. –Insert Gasp Here- But it's going to be a few months ahead since Lyric was born in February and that's when her birthday party took place. I'm gonna fast forward like…5 months and it'll be June. I just have this vision of all of this going down in the summer. Okay, anyway enjoy: D

* * *

Rachel looked in her rearview mirror at her daughter, who was sleeping soundly in her car seat as the back round sound from 'Horton Hears A Who' filling the car. It was a 12 hour and 45 minute drive from New Tulsa to Lima. Rachel put a sleeping Lyric in the car at 6 o'clock that morning. They had about another 15 minutes to go. Rachel yawned, having been up since 4:30. It actually took them about 13 hours to get to Rachel's dads house, because of pit stops. When Rachel finally pulled up in front of her father's house she sighed in relief. She looked back at Lyric who was still sleeping, but Rachel had to say she was impressed. Lyric had stayed up at least 75% of the ride. She only fell asleep about an hour ago. Rachel got out of the car and went around to the back where Lyric was. She opened the door and unbuckled Lyric out of her seat and picked her up with her blanket around her. She lifted her out of the car, careful not to bounce her head off of the car roof. Rachel carried Lyric inside with a smile on her face. She didn't even have to knock on the door before her father; Peter opened it and smiled at his daughter and granddaughter. Rachel smiled back.

"Hi dad." She said quietly, trying not to wake Lyric up. Peter smiled then ushered her inside excitedly. Rachel set Lyric down on the couch and turned back to her father that put her in a bone crushing hug. Rachel smiled then hugged him back. Tears came to her eyes when she realized how much she missed her fathers and her friends. Rachel pulled back first and smiled at him. Peter was smiling back at her.

"Rachel, we miss you so much." Peter told his daughter in a hushed tone, so he didn't wake the three year old. Rachel nodded.

"I know. I miss you too. More then anything, but I'm here for a while." Rachel said as she blinked tears away. Peter looked down at Lyric and put his hand over his mouth.

"She's gotten so big." He whispered. Rachel nodded then stepped forward to sit with her on the couch.

"She's not a baby anymore, that's for sure." Rachel said running a hand through Lyric's hair. Peter nodded then went over to Lyric and picked her up and carried her to the guest room that she was staying in. Rachel watched with a smile as her father carried her daughter into the guest room. She leaned back against the couch and let out a sigh. She was exhausted. She closed her eyes, but they opened quickly when her daddy, Nicholas came in.

"Rachel!" He said excitedly. Rachel smiled tiredly and got up and wrapped her daddy in a hug. He hugged her back and pulled back to look at her.

"My little girl all grown up." He whispered, tears glistening in his eyes. Rachel laughed quietly.

"Daddy, I thought I wasn't a little girl anymore when I became a mother." She said. Nicholas shook his head.

"But you were still my little girl because you were a teenager. Look at you now." He said. Rachel laughed.

"I'm not that different daddy." She said then collapsed back on the couch.

"Now you see what your dad and I went through when you were little." He said. Rachel smiled slightly.

"She's not bad. She's really good actually. She's just so…energetic." Rachel said then stifled a yawn. Nicholas had to laugh at this. He smiled at his daughter then put a hand on her head.

"Why don't you go to bed? We can catch up tomorrow." He said to Rachel, making her look over at him and crinkle her nose.

"It's only 8 o'clock." She said, and then stifled another yawn.

"And you're extremely exhausted. Go to bed." Nicholas said again, this time Rachel nodded and got up, kissed his cheek and stumbled up the stairs, mumbling a good night. Nicholas laughed at his daughter then shook his head and leaned back against the couch.

"It's good to have her home." He said to the room.

&!&!&!

Rachel walked into her room and yawned yet again. She went over to her suit case that was lying on the floor. She leaned down and unzipped it and pulled out a pair of yoga pants, and a tank top. She didn't even have the energy to unpack. She tugged her clothes off and threw them into a basket and sat on her window sill. She pulled her knees up to her chest and pulled her hair back into a pony tail. She was so tired, but she didn't want to sleep, especially in this room. So many memories of her and Noah came filling her mind. Rachel let out a sigh and walked out of the room and into the guest room. She smiled as she saw Lyric sleeping soundly on the bed. Rachel tip toed over to the bed, not wanting to wake her up. She crawled into the bed with her and wrapped her arm protectively around her daughter. Rachel closed her eyes and she heard the rustling from Lyric.

"Mommy?" Came the groggy voice of the three year old. Rachel opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Yeah baby?" She asked. Lyric turned around and snuggled into her mother.

"I love you, mommy." Lyric said then yawned and quickly fell asleep, with her head tucked into the crook of her mother's neck. Rachel smiled sleepily and closed her eyes.

"I love you too, baby girl." Rachel said then quickly fell asleep with her daughter tucked safely in her arms.

!&!&!

The next morning, Lyric actually slept until about 8:30 which was late for her. When she got up she shook Rachel gently trying to get her to wake up.

"Mommy? Mommy?" She questioned in the innocent voice, Rachel was so used to. Lyrics tiny hand shaking her arm. Rachel's eyes opened and she looked over at her daughter who now had a huge smile on her face.

"Hi baby." Rachel said then sat up and started to stretch. Lyric smiled then crawled into her mothers lap and wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck and rested her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"Mommy, I hungry." Lyric said. Rachel laughed then got up off of the bed with Lyric in her arms and walked down stairs and sat her at the table. Rachel smiled down at Lyric then went into the cabinets and took out the pancake mix, a bowl and a spoon. She poured the mix in the bowl and put some water in it and started to mix the batter up.

"Did you sleep well, princess?" Rachel asked. Lyric nodded while yawning and rubbing at her eyes.

"That's good." Rachel smiled then put the batter onto a frying pan to cook the pancakes. Rachel finished cooking and put the pancakes on a plate, cut them up and put them in front of Lyric with a fork. Just as Rachel sat down to start drinking her coffee, her father Nicholas came down and smiled at her.

"Morning pumpkin." He said then kissed her on the top of the head. Rachel took a sip of her coffee and smiled at him.

"Morning daddy." She said. Nicholas got his own cup of coffee and leaned up against the counter.

"Would you mind running to the store for me, dear?" He asked. Rachel shook her head.

"Of course not." She said then stood up and put her mug in the sink. "What do you need?" Rachel asked.

"Go get changed and I'll make a list." Nicholas said. Rachel nodded then kissed Lyric on the head and ran up the stairs. She put on denim shorts and a tank top. She put her hair up into a ponytail and came back downstairs. Nicholas handed her the list and smiled at her.

"Thanks sweetheart." He said to her then kissed her on the cheek. Rachel nodded then looked at Lyric.

"Do you want to come with mommy to the store or stay with Pop-pop?" Rachel asked her going over to her chair and nuzzling noses with her.

"Pop-pop." Lyric answered then continued to eat. Rachel smiled and grabbed her keys then kissed Lyric on the cheek.

"Mommy will be back." Rachel said to her daughter then walked out and drove to the store. She got out of her car and walked into the supermarket and grabbed a cart and started reading over the list while still pushing her cart. Rachel looked up when she collided with someone.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" She said then looked at the person she collided with.  
The one and only, Noah Puckerman.

"Rachel…" He breathed out. Rachel just started at him for a long second, everything rushing back to her and Lyric flashing in her head.

_Well fuck me sideways. _

* * *

So sorry about the long wait but there it was! So I hope you enjoyed this, and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.


	5. You Are The Thunder

A/N: I've decided that you guys are amazing! Your feedback is really what keeps this story going. So, this is chapter 5 and in this chapter, Rachel and Puck are going to talk, A PuckleBerry date anyone? So, this chapter is going to be split in two parts, this is Part 1:You Are The Thunder And part two will be posted early tomorrow is 'I Am The Lightening.' So this is chapter 5, so there are roughly, 5 chapters left, and then another new story which will be longer then 10 Chapters, scouts honor. Hopefully, since I've decided to be a writing machine this weekend, this story will be done by Sunday. Anyway; Enjoy!

* * *

Part 1: You Are The Thunder

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Rachel looked around awkwardly then back at Puck and put on a fake smile, and shuffled her feet back and forth.

"H-hi Noah." She said, her grip on the cart tightening. He smiled softly at her then moved from behind his own cart and went over to her and held his arms out. She started at him for a minute before stepping out from behind her cart and stepping into his outstretched arms. Her head immediately went to his chest, and she buried her head into his shirt, missing the way he smelled and just wanting to get the scent again. Puck's arms held onto her tightly as he buried his nose into her hair, inhaling the scent of her Kiwi-Lime shampoo. Rachel's hands clung to his back desperately. She was now realizing how much she missed him. Puck pulled back first and smiled down at Rachel.

"Hey Rach." He said. Rachel smiled and nodded then pulled back from him.

"Hi Noah."  
Puck smiled and grabbed his cart and started to move along with her. They sat in a comfortable, yet awkward silence for a few minutes just walking down the grocery store isles. Rachel looked over at Puck and threw a head of lettuce into her cart.

"How are Kaitlyn and Quinn?" She asked quietly. Puck sighed and reached for a box of animal crackers and threw into the cart.

"Kaitlyn's fine. Getting bigger everyday." He said, not mentioning Quinn.

"What about Quinn?" She asked.

"Quinn and I…we're not good together. I don't know what it is, but I'm starting to see that the only reason we're together is to try and make a home for Kaitlyn, but it's never going to work out because we're both in love with other people, and the only thing we do is fight anyway." He said, shaking his head. Rachel's eyes lit up when he said something about being in love with other people. She nodded and continued to walk down the isle not saying a word. Puck looked over at her and nudged her.

"Any guys I need to beat up?" He asked. Rachel shook her head and giggled.

"No. I don't really date. No time." She said with a small shake of the head. Puck smiled a little bit, and nodded his head.

"So, I was thinking, ever since that night, we haven't talked at all. I would really like it if we could be friends. I really miss you, Rach." Puck said with a sigh. Rachel looked over at him and nodded.

"I would like that too." She said with a smile. Puck nodded and walked with her until they both got what they needed and checked out. Puck helped Rachel with her bags out to her car and smiled at her.

"Come out to dinner with me tonight." He said. He didn't even ask, it was more like a demand. Rachel thought about it for a minute, and then nodded.

"Okay." She said with a shrug.

"Good." He said then kissed her on the cheek.

"See ya later, Rach." He said then walked over to his own car. Rachel stood there for a minute then leaned back against her car and sighed to herself.

_What did I just get myself into?_

* * *

"Wait. Whoa. You agreed to go on a date, with _Puck_?" Kurt asked in a surprised voice later on that night as Rachel was getting ready. She had made sure Lyric was at Matt and Mercedes house. Rachel looked over at Kurt as she finished zipping up her jean shorts and nodded.

"It's not really a date, it's just dinner." Rachel reasoned looking at herself in the mirror. Puck had called before and told her to dress casual. Kurt sighed knowingly.

"That's what you said on your first date." Kurt said to her, hands planted on his hips. Rachel sighed again then leaned foreword and applied Raspberry lip gloss to her lips. She finished and looked back at Kurt.

"It's different now. We both have kids, and we're older we are _not_ going to jump on each other and make-out until we're blue in the face." She said then grabbed her bag, making sure she had her cell phone just in case there was emergency with Lyric.

"It's not different. You told me, that he told you, he wasn't in love with Quinn anymore, but someone else. We all know that someone else is you, Rach." Kurt said. Rachel shook her head and walked down the stairs with Kurt following close behind.

"It could be Santana for all we know." She said then sat on her couch and pulled her shoe's on. Kurt snorted.

"Please, Rachel. You know he's in love with you. I know he's in love with you. Hell, _everybody_ knows he's in love with you. Just tell him about Lyric!"

"No. But if…if everything goes good tonight and we agree to keep seeing each other, I guess I will have to tell him eventually." Rachel mumbled.

"And everything will go good tonight." Kurt said. Rachel shook her head.

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. I'm a physic."

Rachel snorted at that. "Please Kurt, you are not. I just…I want to…"

"Enjoy this?" He finished for her. Rachel had to nod and smile.

"Yeah. I mean, I've missed him. A lot, even thought I say I don't. I still love him, and I have his child, so I see some if him in Lyric everyday." Rachel said then collapsed on the couch. Kurt sat next to her and put a hand on her knee.

"Rach, I promise you everything will be okay with you and Puck." He said. Rachel shook her head.

"No I won't. Not once he finds out that he had another little girl out there and I didn't tell him. Nothing will ever be the same." Rachel said. A knock came on her door and she got up and opened it. Puck smiled at her.

"Hey Rach." Puck said then smiled at her. Rachel smiled shyly.

"Hey." She said then grabbed her bag. Puck saw Kurt standing in Rachel's living room with his arms crossed.

"Hey Hummel." Puck said. Rachel smiled at Kurt and nodded.

"Have fun tonight with her, Puck. But not too much fun." Kurt said acting like her father, instead of her best friend. Rachel shook her head, grabbed Puck's hand and led him out the door. As soon as they were almost out to his car, Puck started to laugh.

"Was it just me, or did Hummel just try to act like he was as tall as Finn, and as badass as me." He laughed. Rachel laughed a little then shrugged.

"He's just worried."

"There's no need to be. Tonight is going to be perfect." He said then winked at her and got into his car. Rachel giggled again and got into the car with him. They talked as he drove to the park that she loved. When they got out of the car, Rachel plastered a smile on her face.

"You brought be to the park?" She asked, with a huge smile. Puck nodded.

"You love it here." He said as he grabbed a picnic basket out of the back of the car. Rachel turned back to him and smiled again, it was like she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She remembered the first time he took her here, to this park.

_-Flashback-_

"_Where are we going?" Rachel whined as Puck drove. He rolled his eyes and sighed. _

"_It's a surprise, baby." He mumbled then pulled into a parking spot. Rachel sighed. _

"_Why can't you ever tell me where you take me?" She asked him. Puck just smirked and looked over at her._

"_Because as much as you say you don't, you love surprises." _

_Rachel scrunched her nose up with a smile and looked out the window shaking her head._

"_You know me too well." _

"_I know. But you love it."_

"_I love you." She said looking over at him with a lazy smile._

"_I love you too." He said then reached over and grabbed her hand. He drew circles on the soft skin of her hand. Rachel closed her eyes with her head facing him. When the car stopped, Rachel opened her eyes and looked around. _

"_You took me to a park?" She asked with a smile. Puck nodded then got out of the car, moved to the other side opened the door and opened it for her. He held out her hand to her. Rachel took Puck's hand and they walked out a few feet before she dropped his hand and looked at him with a big smile._

"_Race you to the swings!" Rachel said then ran off. Puck stood there for a second, then shook his head and ran after her. A while later they were lying in the grass, Rachel's head resting on Puck's chest. She said something that made him laugh and it rumbled through him like thunder. Rachel smiled._

"_You are the thunder." _

_-End Flashback-_

He held out his hand to her which she gladly took. He led her up a hill to sit in a grassy spot of the hill. He spread out a blanket and Rachel sat down on it, and he followed suit. As they sat looking up at the stars, Puck's hand crept over to hers and interlaced they're fingers. Rachel closed her eyes and let out a shaky sigh, fearing she was going to cry. She kept them closed for a few minutes until she felt Puck's finger tips brush against her cheek.

"Rachel…" He murmured. Rachel's eyes opened and she looked up at Puck who was leaning down to look at her.

"What's the matter?" He whispered. Rachel felt the tears surface to her eyes as she looked at Puck. Flashes of Lyric floated through her mind.

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Do you want to go home?" He asked her. He didn't sound disappointed that she was calling the date off early, he sounded concerned. He knew that when Rachel got really tired, she got very emotional. Rachel looked up at him and nodded. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Okay, I'll take you home." He said then got up and held out his hand to her. Rachel took his hand yet again and he hoisted her up and folded up the blanket and put it back into the picnic basket and balanced it in one hand and held his other hand out to her. Rachel smiled and took it. They walked back to his car and he opened her door for her. Puck threw the picnic basket into the back of the car. He got into the car and started it up. They drove home in silence. When they pulled up to her house, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Noah." She whispered against his cheek. Puck smiled.

"Can we do this again?" He asked. Rachel nodded with a smile.

"Tell me when, and I'll see if I'm free." She said then pulled back from him. She got out of the car and scurried onto her front porch, turning back to smile at him and wave. Puck waved back and watched as she went into her house. He smiled and threw is car in reverse and started over to Matt's house.

He _had_ to tell the guys how close he was to getting his girl back.

Little did he know that, one single visit to Matt's house would change his life. Forever.


	6. I Am The Lightning

A/N: I so couldn't keep you guys hanging on anymore. (: So, anyway; The titles for this chapter and last chapter are lyrics from Selena Gomez's song "Naturally." Ah, so this chapter is going to be the one that everyone has been waiting for. Puck meet Lyric. Lyric meet your dad. Okay, so that's going to happen in this chapter, and Rachel is going to have to explain herself. Yelling, and crying. You can all look foreword to that in this chapter. Enjoy!  
- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Part 2: I Am The Lightning

* * *

Puck got out of his car, in the best mood ever. He was so close to getting Rachel back. He felt like he was on top of the world. He walked up the porch steps and knocked on Matt's front door, waiting for an answer. He stood for a few minutes after Matt screamed 'I'm coming!' from inside the house. Before Matt had a chance to open the door, Finn did. Puck smiled at him and moved into the house, ignoring the look of pure panic on Finn's face. When he walked in, Artie, Mike, James, Santana's boyfriend and Matt who had just came down where sitting on the couch or in some cases, Wheelchair. He smiled at them and Finn came to sit on the couch, his eyes squeezed shut as he silently prayed Lyric would stay in the den and watch her Barbie movie. Puck clapped his hands together, making Finn's eyes jolt open.

"I have news." Puck announced.

"What's that?" Mike asked, seeming to forget that Lyric was in the next room. Finn sighed and ran a hand over his face, trying to think of an excuse to get himself out of the living room to go into the den.

"Rachel and I are going to get back together." Puck said with a smile. Finn's mouth dropped down to the floor along with the other 4 men in the room. Finn decided to speak up first.

"How do you know, dude?" Finn asked. Puck smiled and took a seat on the couch.

"Well, I took her out tonight and she was into it. She missed me, just as much as I missed her. And we can't live without each other." Puck said with a happy sigh.

"Did she have anything to tell you?" Matt asked slowly and carefully. Puck looked at him like he had four heads.

"Like what?"

"Like…her career." Mike said covering.

"Oh, no. We didn't talk about that. But what's the big deal? I mean I know Broadway was important to her, but she'd come back for me. She loves me, and she knows I can't just leave Kait." Puck said nodding. Mike nodded as did Matt. Finn stood up.

"I've got to go to the bathroom." He said then started walking to the den.

"Dude, Finn the bathroom's the other way." Puck reminded him. Finn stopped in his tracks and cursed himself.

"Right." He mumbled then walked the other way to the bathroom. Puck shook his head and laughed.

"He's so dumb sometimes." He said. Artie, Mike, James and Matt laughed nervously and nodded.

"Yeah." Matt agreed. Puck looked at all of them and his eyes turned into slits.

"What the hell is that matter with all of you? Is…is someone getting married?! Dude, Matt, did you finally pop the question to Mercedes? Congrats ma—" Puck said then got cut off by the most angelic voice he had ever heard.

"Uncle Matt? I need more juice please."

Puck looked over to where the little girl was standing. Her hair was up in ponytail. She was wearing pajama pants and a tank top. She had hazel eyes, just like Puck, and her face was a mixture of Puck and Rachel. She held one of those sippy cup things in one hand and a teddy bear in the other. She looked so innocent, so much like him and so much like _Rachel_. Puck's eyes widened and Matt sprung off the couch and lifted Lyric up and brought her into the kitchen. Finn came out of the bathroom wiping his hands off on his pants. Puck looked up at him with a hurt expression. Finn's eyes shot back and forth.

"What?" He asked as a knock came on the door. Finn walked over to the door and opened it. Rachel stepped in with a smile.

"Hey guys. Where's my baby?" She asked.

"Rach…" Finn started but it was too late, Rachel had already started on her rambling.

"Thanks for watching her. I hope she wasn't too much..." Rachel stopped when she saw Puck sitting on the couch, looking up at her. A strange combination of hurt, anger and confusion plastered on his face. "Trouble." She finished off her sentence. Puck stood up and put his hands on his hips.

"That little girl in there…She's yours?! That little girl…" Puck exclaimed.

"Lyric." Rachel cut in.

"What?"

"Lyric. Her name is Lyric." Rachel said.

"And that matters at the moment why?!" Puck asked, as Matt walked out with Lyric in his arms.

"Because she's yours!" Rachel exclaimed. Everyone stopped and looked over at Rachel who was breathing heavily. Puck was staring at her and didn't move until they heard a low growl come from the back of his throat.

"She's what?"

"She's yours, Noah." Rachel said looking down at the ground. Puck looked back at Lyric who was in Matt's arms, sucking the juice out of the cup. Her green eyes bearing into Puck's face. Puck looked back at Rachel took a step to her, grabbed her forearm and hauled her outside. Puck slammed the door behind her and just stared at her.

"She's mine?" He asked her again. Rachel nodded.

"Yes." She whispered brokenly.

"And you didn't tell me?!" His anger becoming more intense by the minute. Rachel shook her head.

"I had my reasons!" She screamed at him.

"Reasons?! What would those be Rachel? I'm listening!" He screamed back at her. Rachel started to shake.

"You picked Quinn! And…I was scared. So….I…" Rachel trailed off, tears filling her eyes.

"Told everyone except me about my damn daughter! That's what happened! I thought I could trust you, Rachel!" Puck said starting to pace around.

"You can!"

"No! I fucking can't! Everything we had, and everything we were getting back. It's done Rachel. Fucking done." Puck said then stared to walk away.

"Noah!" She screamed after him, tears streaming down her face.

"What?!" He yelled

"What about your daughter?" She sobbed.

"I _will_ be seeing her. You're lucky, I don't file for full custody, Rachel." He growled then got into his car and drove off. Rachel ran inside, tears streaming down her face. She grabbed Lyric from Matt and held her close.

"He's going to take my baby." Rachel sobbed. Finn shook his head.

"Puck's not taking anyone anywhere, I promise Rach."

"We'll go talk to him." Artie said. The rest of them nodded. Rachel smiled at them gratefully.

"Thank you." She sniffled. She took a few moments to get herself together, and went out to her car, informing the boys that she was staying at Kurt's with Lyric tonight. They nodded and watched as she drove away. Mike and Finn got Artie into the car and before long they were driving to Puck's, ready to talk some sense into him.

And when they say talk, they mean talk and possibly beat up.

* * *

A/N: Okay. Chapter 6. Done. Stay turned for Chapter 7! Hope you enjoyed. : D


	7. I Love You

A/N: So, last chapter was a little bit intense, right? So this chapter, I think will be a little bit less intense in the anger sense. But in the emotional sense, intense! A couple more chapter and we're done my darlings. Enjoy!

* * *

When Artie, Mike, Matt, Finn and James got to Puck's house, they were more then a little bit angry. No one threatens Rachel. Or yells at Rachel. No one does anything to Rachel. Especially in Finn's book. Rachel was like Finn's little sister. And Lyric was like Finn's niece, and no one hurt them. Not even his best friend. When Matt stopped the car, Finn was the first one out, and stalking up to the door, his hands bawling into fists. Matt immediately got out after him and ran in front of him.

"Dude, relax." Matt said. Finn just pushed him out of the way and ran into Puck's house not bothering to knock. Finn found Puck sitting on the couch his head in his hands. Finn shook his head.

"Get your ass up, Puckerman." Finn said through gritted teeth. Puck looked up at him and stood up and in front of Finn, waiting for the punch. Finn just looked down at him, ready to punch when he realized he couldn't, because Puck was hurting just as much as Rachel was. Finn sighed and un-balled his fists.

"Sit." Finn said to Puck. Puck did as he was told and sat down on the couch as the rest of the guys came in.

"Did we miss the fight?!" Mike asked. Matt looked at him then elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut up."

Finn ignored the two and looked over at Puck. He looked like hell. Tear stained cheeks, the back of his eyes were red, and his hazel eyes were dark. Puck put his elbows on his knees and laced his hands together.

"How is she?" Puck asked to Finn. Finn did the same thing as Puck did and put his elbows on knees.

"She's…afraid you're going to take Lyric from her. She's hurt, and she feels guilty." Finn told him. Puck let out a sigh and ran a hand over his now shaved head.

"I'm not going to take Lyric from her." Puck said quietly. Finn looked at her and shrugged.

"You told her she was lucky, you weren't suing for full custody." Finn tried to reason with him. Puck looked at him.

"I didn't mean it. It was a heat of the moment thing."

"Then you need to tell her that." Finn said. Puck looked at him and sighed.

"So I should go talk to her?" He asked. Finn shrugged.

"You should do whatever you think you should do. And if you think you should talk to her, then talk to her. But if you make her cry, I'm going to beat you." Finn said. Puck smiled and looked down, then back up at him.

"Thanks for taking care of them." Puck said quietly. Finn smiled for the first time, since earlier in the night.

"No problem."

Puck got up and grabbed his car keys and slipped his jacket on. Finn looked around and got a confused look on his face.

"Hey, where's Quinn?" He asked. Puck zipped up his jacket and smiled.

"Not here." He answered.

"Where is she?" Finn asked.

"Got an apartment somewhere. We're sharing custody of Kait. You should go talk to her. She really misses you." Puck said then went to walk out. Finn nodded.

"I'll do that. Wait!" Finn called after Puck.

"What?" Puck asked as he turned back.

"Rachel's not at her house."

"Where is she?"

"Kurt's house."

"Why?" Puck asked.

Finn shrugged. "She didn't want to go home."

"Because of me?" Puck asked.

"Maybe" Finn said. Puck sighed then walked the rest of the way out.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Puck said. Finn nodded.

"If you upset her, I'll hurt you." Finn called after him. Puck laughed and made his way out to the car.

_I'm going to get my family back. No matter what._

!&!&!&!&!&!

"Rachel, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Kurt asked Rachel as he grabbed his car keys. Rachel rolled her eyes from her spot on the couch and nodded, then flipped through the channels, settling on an old re-run of _Scrubs_.

"I'll be fine, Kurt. Go have fun." Rachel smiled. Kurt sighed and kissed Rachel on the top of the head.

"I have my cell phone if you need me or anything happens." Kurt said. Rachel nodded, and kept her eyes on the TV.

"I'll be fine."

"Tell Lyric good morning for me when she wakes up tomorrow." Kurt said then walked out the door and went over to his boyfriends house. Rachel sighed and relaxed against the arm of the couch. She pulled the blanket up her body and snuggled with it, something she had come accustomed to doing since she didn't have Puck to cuddle with and probably never would again. She sighed quietly and kept her eyes focused on the TV. Rachel's eyes fluttered closed and she fell asleep for a few minutes.

When she awoke it was from a knock on the door that pulled her out of her sleep. Figuring it was Kurt, and the fact that she was still half asleep, Rachel got up, stumbled to the door and opened it. She leaned against the door frame with her eyes closed.

"What did you forget?" She asked with a yawn.

Puck, who was on the other side of door smiled at her appearance. Messed up hair that was sticking up in 3 different directions. Her eyes were closed, but he still remembered what they looked like when she woke up. Big brown doe eyes that were heavy with sleep. Her voice was laced with sleep and she was leaning against the door like if she didn't, she would fall over.

"My daughter making you tired?" He asked. Rachel's eyes flew open to look at him. Staring at him for a long second she nodded mutely.

"I came to talk." He said then ran a hand over the back of his neck.

"I have nothing to say to you. Especially with our daughter sleeping upstairs." Rachel said, smiling on the inside, being able to call Lyric 'Theirs' and not 'hers'

"Well I have a lot to say to you, Rachel. You kept her away, and Finn explained why but that doesn't make it right. I know I hurt you, but I've missed you everyday since." Puck said then looked down at the welcome mat.

"Missed me?! You missed me? Really?" Rachel scoffed folding her arms over her chest. Hey eyes scolding him. Puck nodded.

"I really did, Rach." He spoke quietly.

"Don't say things that aren't true, _Puck._" Rachel said, emphasizing his name. The one she **never** called him. He looked up at her and shook his head.

"Don't call me that."

"What?"

"Puck. It's not my name."

"That's what everyone else calls you, isn't it?" Rachel asked. Nothing about her appearance or the harshness or hardness in her voice changing.

"Not you. You don't call me that. You've never called me that. I've always been Noah. Call me Noah." He said then kicked the mat. Rachel looked down and sniffled and tears surfaced in her eyes.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Rachel sighed.

_I want you to say that you forgive me and you'll take me back._

Puck looked up at her and sighed.

"I want my family back." He said. Rachel shook her head.

"You have you're family and it's not me and Lyric."

"Yes it is. Kait and Quinn moved out. I'm not with her anymore." He mumbled quietly. Rachel looked up at him with a surprised look.

"Really?"

Puck nodded. "Yes really. I love you, Rachel." He said then moved toward her, cupping his cheek in one of her hands. He leaned down until his lips were inches away from hers.

"I love you." He spoke again. This time, laced with emotion. Being the first time he said it to her in 4 long years. "I love you. God I love you so much."

Rachel brought her hands up and held his face in her hands making sure he was real. Rachel sighed when she touched him and he didn't disappear like he usually did in her dreams. "I love you too." She whispered. That was all it took. Puck crashed his lips to hers and backed her inside. Closing the door with his foot, he pulled back and looked at her, smiling.

"Can I see my daughter?" He asked. Rachel nodded with a smile and grabbed his hand and led him up to Lyrics room where she should've been sleeping. Instead she was sitting with her legs crossed playing with her dolls. Rachel and Puck stood there for a minute listening to her play.

"Well, maybe you're daddy doesn't love you." She said with one of her dolls. Rachel looked over at Puck and put a hand on his forearm as he watched his daughter. Lyric put down her dolls, grabbed her bear and laid back on the bed.

"My daddy doesn't love me." The three year old said into the darkness then started to cry. Puck fought back his own tears because, he's badass. And badasses don't cry, but this, seeing his little girl cry because she thinks he doesn't love her proved to be too much for him as a tear slid down his cheek. Rachel looked over at him and nudged him to go sit with her. Puck nodded and walked over then sat on the bed. The sobbing three year old looked over at him and tried to catch her breath but it came out as another sob. Puck lifted her easily and put her into his lap. Rachel came over and sat with them. Kissing the top of Lyrics head she sighed.

"You're daddy loves you Lyric." Rachel said. Lyric shook her head, her tiny body shaking with sobs.

"No…he…doesn't." She said stopping in between to take a breath that come out as sobs. Rachel nodded.

"Yes he does baby. You know how I know?" She asked then looked up at Puck who kissed the top of Lyrics head.

"How?" Lyric sobbed.

"Because he's holding you right now." Rachel whispered. Lyric looked up at Puck with teary eyes. Puck drew in a breath.

"Daddy?" She asked in the most innocent voice. Puck nodded, choking up.

"You…you love me, daddy?" She asked. Puck nodded fast.

"Yes, honey. I love you. I love you a lot." Puck said then kissed her forehead.

"I love you, daddy." She mumbled tiredly then snuggled into his lap. Puck smiled down at her and kisses her head.

"I love you too."

"I love you mommy." Lyric yawned. Rachel leaned over, took her from Puck and put her in the bed. Lyric was asleep before her head even hit the pillow. Rachel smiled, grabbed Puck's hand and led him out. As Rachel shut the door, Puck wrapped his arms around her waist. Rachel turned around and wrapped arms around his neck. Puck leaned down and brushed his lips against hers in the most innocent kiss, they had ever had. But somehow it turned into much more. Rachel pulled back and looked at him, the seductive look in her eye.

"Now, that she's asleep…wanna play?" She asked. Puck smirked and led her to Kurt's other bedroom.

"What if she wakes up?" He asked holding in a breath as Rachel undid the buttons on his shirt.

"She won't. She sleeps through anything." Rachel said as she threw Puck's shirt across the room and pushed him on the bed. Climbing on top of him and leaned down and kissed him again.

* * *

A/N; And I will continue this next chapter. Promise. But, I'm putting up the first chapter to my new story because…it's all I could think about besides this story. So, I hoped you liked this!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:New Chapter of Never Far Behind. Sorry it took so long but here it is(:

* * *

It was perfect. They were perfect together. Right then, right there. She knew that by the way his hands skimmed down her sides, or the way his lips were on hers, just barely brushing against each other. Puck reached up and brushed some hair out of her face then rolled her under him, his weight pressing her down onto the mattress. She arched into him trying to make something happen to make this go just a little bit faster. She _wanted _him. No, she _needed_ him. Puck's hands skimmed down her sides to her hips to hold her down onto the mattress. His lips slid down to her neck and placed gentle little kisses there. Rachel's hands went into his short, cropped hair that she was going to have to get him to shave later and pressed her fingers into his scalp as he worked on the button to her pants. He got the button undone and pulled back to look at her. He locked eyes with her and smiled then slid the pants down her legs keeping eye contact with her the whole time. Rachel bit her lip gently as she stared into his eyes. Puck threw her jeans off to the side and kissed a path back up her legs and took her shirt off. Puck stared down at Rachel only in her bra and panties. He saw the blush spread from her face down her whole body. Puck shook his head at her then leaned down and brushed his lips against hers gently.

"Why are you being so shy, baby? Not like I haven't seen you before." He murmured against her lips then kissed his way down her neck biting and sucking on it to leave his mark. Letting every other guy that even looked at her that she was his. When her bra came off and was thrown to the side, Rachel took in a deep breath and gave Puck a smile. Puck smirked at her then lowered his head to her nipple and sucked it into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. He bit down on it making Rachel let out a high pitched cry. Puck smirked around the nipple then moved to kiss down her stomach but Rachel grabbed his face before he could. She kissed him hard on the lips. He slid his tongue against her bottom lip before nibbling on it gently. Rachel opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to explore her mouth for the first time in almost four years. Breaking away from the kiss, Rachel look at Puck and panted."

Please. Noah, I can't...I need you. Please." She begged. Puck smirked and tilted her head upwards with his fingers and kissed her neck. His hands traveled down her body and carefully took off her panties and threw them to the side with her jeans, bra and shirt. He looked down at her and swallowed roughly.

"Rach, you're beautiful..." He said then rain his hands over the insides of her thighs making her shiver. "No more teasing Noah! Please. Now!" She begged him reaching for his boxers and pulling them down their eyes locked the whole time. Puck kicked them off and settled himself in between her legs and ran the blunt head of his dick up and down her center making her arch up off the bed. Groaning she looked at him with fire in her eyes and that's when he knew that she needed him, now. Gently pushing her legs open he slipped into her and let out a groan at the same time that Rachel let out a moan. He watched as Rachel gripped the comforter in her tiny fist's.

"Oh god." She moaned as he picked up the pace just a little bit not daring to move at a fast pace for fear that he might lose himself before she got the chance to let go. But as soon as he got himself together, he picked up the pace moving in and out of her so quickly that he thought he might give her burns from the blanket rubbing against her back.

"Noah!" She moaned loudly as he got deeper inside her. Her eyes fluttered closed as he leaned down to her and kissed her neck. "You like that baby?" He asked her roughly pulling all the way out then slamming back into her making Puck groan and Rachel gasp. Rachel nodded and dug her nails into his back.

"More." She whispered into his ear. Puck groaned into her skin and sped up his pace once more slamming into her. Rachel wrapped her arms around Puck's neck and started planting kisses on his shoulders and neck when all of a sudden her orgasm took over her. Shaking, she put a hand over her mouth so that her cries wouldn't wake up the little girl in the next room. Puck groaned and quickly felt his release approaching. With one final slam into her, he came spilling himself into her. Rachel smiled tiredly and ran her hands up and down his back until he pulled out of her and collapsed next to her. Rachel snuggled up to him and Puck kissed the top of her head with a smile.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair. Rachel smiled and laid a hand over his heart.

"I love you too." She mumbled. Rachel looked up at him and smiled again. Puck leaned down and kissed her gently before they were inturupted."Oh my Gucci! Not my good sheets! My god!" Kurt exclaimed putting a hand over his eyes and walking out gagging. "That's not cool guys! Now you're washing them!"

* * *

Next up!: Some daddy-Lyric time and a Quinn/Finn talk along with a Quinn/Rachel talk. (:


End file.
